Flor y Zorro
by daviduzukase
Summary: pronto volvere a continuarla :v
1. prologo

MI PRIMER FANFIC CON UN AMIGO MIO ESPERO QUE ES GUTE PRONTO LA CONTINUARE

 **Después de que naruto venciera a garaa cuando se convirtió en subaku todos se tranquilizo en konoha paso 1 mes después sasuke seguía entrenando ya que al ver el poder naruto vio que el mismo se le estaba adelantando y a causa de esto se aparto un poquito de sus compañeros (mas?) y nadie casi lo veía ni naruto aparte de eso naruto siguió entrenando para no quedase pero nunca predijo lo que le venia.**

 **Estaba amaneciendo en konoha cierto rubio se levantaba y como cualquier otra mañana se ducho y vistió fue a la cocina pero nota que no le quedaba ramen instantáneo solo pudo expresar eso de una manera.**

 **Naruto—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dijo el con chorros de lagrimas saliéndose de sus ojos T-T**

 **Al notar eso y desahogarse tenia que ir rumbo a su lugar de comida favorito en todo el mundo ninja ichiraku.**

 **Se fue de su casa camino a ichiraku lo mas rápido que pudo al casi llegar se choca con personas mientras se recuperaba**

 **escucho que una de las dos personas le dijo ´´baka´´ y la otra persona le dijo ´´cuidado por donde vas naruto´´ al recuperarse**

 **vio que las dos personas no eran mas que ino y sakura .**

 **Naruto—perdón es que…-fue cortado por sakura**

 **Sakura—nada de perdón baka no eres mas que un estorbo – dijo furiosa mientras ino solo observaba**

 **Naruto solo alcanzo al bajar la cabeza y irse cuando se fue ino le dijo a sakura.**

 **Ino—por que hiciste eso?-dijo ella**

 **Sakura—solo dije la verdad-con cara de superioridad**

 **Ino—no lo hizo a propósito-lo dijo con cara de comprension**

 **Sakura—solo olvídalo vamos a hacer lo que planeamos desde hace mucho-ino asintió y haci se fueron**

 ***VOLVIENDO CON NARUTO***

 **Había llegado a ichiraku y comio como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado después de irse caminado por la aldea se le vino un pensamiento que no le cuadraba para el era normal que sakura lo insultara pero recordó a ino y se fijo que ella no lo insulto lo tuvo en su mente hasta que tuvo la idea de ir al parque para liberar su mente cuando llego vio a ino consolando a sakura sentadas en una banca se acerco y les dijo.**

 **Naruto-hey chicas que ha ocurrido?-dijo con cara de preocupación**

 **Sakura—NO TE INCUMBE BAKA-grito haciendo que todas las palomas se espantaran**

 **Ino—intento que sasuke la aceptara en su corazón (cursi no?) y sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la —dijo ella respondiendo bajando la cabeza**

 **En ese momento naruto apretó los puños a tal grado que que le salía sangre miro a sakura y le dijo.**

 **Naruto—donde esta ese teme-con voz serio y molesta**

 **Sakura—NO TE METAS NARUTO SI TE LE ACERCAS YO MISMA TE MATARE- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos**

 **Naruto se quedo sorprendido ya que a pesar lo que le hizo sasuke aun lo quería en ese momento se quedo serio y se prometio algo a el mismo en su mente ´´nunca me preocupare mas por ella ´´con un tono serio y seco.**

 **Naruto—si haci lo quieres bien nunca mas preocupare por ti sakura- dijo tranquilo y sin molestarse**

 **Sakura—después de oir eso solo se fue sin decir nada dejando a ino y naruto viéndola como se iba corriendo llorando después de un rato naruto voltio y vio a ino con cara de sorprendida y le pregunta.**

 **Naruto—que pasa ino?-le pregunto**

 **Ino—es que nunca te vi tan serio me sorprendio mucho como le hablaste a sakura ya que tu siempre la tratas bien-dijo ella**

 **Naruto—no la aguante mas yo siempre la defiendo y ella me trata como basura me canse-despues de que dijo eso ino se mostro aun mas sorprendida al ver esto vi que naruto si era una buena persona que se preocupaba por todos y aparte de eso se dio cuenta como tenia razón se quedaron un rato hablando de cosas comunes y se dieron cuenta que eelos no eran tan difirentes como ya eran como las 7 de la noche y ino le dijo a naruto.**

 **Ino—creo que ya debo irme a mi casa mi papa me estará preocupado-dijo ella**

 **Naruto—te acompaño? No es de caballero dejar a una dama sola-dijo el con mucha cortesía donde cuando noto le saco una sonrisa a ino esto lo sonrojo levemente.**

 **Ino—ok naruto gracias por ser un caballero-dijo con un poquito de sonrojo en su cara**

 **Los caminaban junto a la casa de ino hablando cuando llegaron ino estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de repente se padre la abrió antes diciendo.**

 **Inoichi—de donde vienes a estas horas jovencita -dijo un poco molesto**

 **Ino –perdon papa es que al ocurrio con..-fue interrumpida por su padre**

 **Inoichi—no quiero excusas metete a la casa ahora- dijo en un tono molesto**

 **Ino-si papa-dijo con bajandon la voz**

 **Cuando ella dijo el volteo y vio a naruto algo alejado de la conversación.**

 **Inoichi—y tu que?-dijo al moleto**

 **Naruto—no-no na-da solo la acompañe hasta aquí se-señor-dijo nervioso**

 **Inoichi—bien entonces gracias-dijo calmándose un poco**

 **Después naruto se despidió de ino y su padre y se fue rumbo a su casa en el camino no pudo evitar pensar en ino desde ese dia naruto veía a ino de una forma completamente distinta.**

 **Al siguiente dia naruto despertó algo cansado ya que no pudo dormir mucho pensando en ino olvidándose un poco de ella se ducho y se vistió y ahora como si tenia ramen instantáneo solo se sento a comer tranquilo en su mesa cuando de repente sintió que alguien lo observaba voltao y vio a alguien muy familiar alguien que el quería como un abuelo era jiraiya que estaba en la ventana.**

 **Jiraiya—hey naruto que tal-dijo entrando por la ventana**

 **Naruto—hola sabio-pervertido-dijo sonriendo**

 **Jiraiya—ya te he dicho que no me llames haci mocoso-dijo molesto**

 **Naruto—jajajajajaja -dijo dejando salir muchas carcajadas**

 **De repente la cara de jiraiya se pone un poco mas seria.**

 **Jiraiya—naruto que piensas hacer ahora?-dijo en un tono serio**

 **Nruto—por que me preguntas eso?-dijo algo confundido**

 **Jiraiya—te tengo una propuesta saldremos de la villa por un año y yo te entrenere y te enseñare todo lo que se-dijo mirándolo fijamente**

 **Naruto—y adonde iremos?-pregunto curioso**

 **Jiraiya—no te preocupes por solo respóndeme si o no?**

 **Naruto—ok ire-dijo decidido**

 **Jiraiya—ok partimos ahora mismo, voy a decirle a tsunade tu haz tu maleta y esperame en la puerta de la hoja-dijo el**

 **Naruto—ok**

 **Después de eso naruto preparo todo y se fue a la puerta cuando llego se llevo una gran sorpresa y que todos sus compañeros estaban hay para despedirse excepto sasuke y sakura lo cual no le sorprendio.**

 **Naruto—hola a todos vinieron a despedirse de mi?-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro**

 **naruto se acerca y ve a neji , hinata , tenten,choji,lee,shino,kiba,kakashi,gai,kurenai,iruka,tsunade.**

 **naruto se acerca diciendo un gran hola a todos los presentes los cuales le respondieron con una sonrisa y otros dandole abrazos de despedida cuando jiraiya y naruto se fueron ya todos se habian despedido pero cuando desaparecieron entre los arboles algien habia llegado a la puerta con algo en la mano esa era ino**

 **la cual traia unas flores para despedirse de naruto para su sorpresa ya se habia ido lo cual la entristecio y se fue.**

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

DEJEN REVIEW CONTRUCTIVOS Y IDEAS GRACIAS POR VER ME DESPIDO


	2. CAPITULO 1 : llegada y encuentro

Era mediodia en konoha un dia tranquilo aun temperatura agradable, y todos los aldeanos tranquilos como un dia cualquiera, En las puertas de konoha se veian 2 sombras, una alta y otra baja

cuando se acercaban ya todos podian ver sus aspectos uno era rubio con marcas en las mejillas y el alto tenia cabello cabello largo que le llegaba a las piernas y tenia un pergamino colgante

Cuando llegaron a la puerta pudieron notar que nadie los esperaba, de pronto el rubio dijo:

RUBIO- Viste debimos haber llegado en el tiempo acordado jiraiya

Jiraiya- Si naruto, pero necesitabas mas entrenamiento y no tuve tiempo para avisarle a tsunade

NARUTO- ahora que? Pregunto naruto...

Jiraiya- Ve a tu casa y preparate, luego ve a la torre del hokage a ver tsunade

Despues de ello; Naruto y Jiraiya se separaron ya que jiraiya tenia que hacer algunas cosas y naruto se fue a su casa

Naruto hiba caminando por la aldea viendo como no habia cambiado mucho durante ese año y medio

Al llegar a su casa noto que la puerta estaba abierta (PAN PAN PAAAAAAAAAAM...) Cuando entro encontro su casa como nunca la habia tenido: LIMPIA Y ORDENADA!

Noto que olia como si alguien estubiera cocinando y fue a la cocina a revisar... Se encontro con un chica rubia y solo alcanzo a decir

Naruto- Hola? Dijo curioso y confundido

La chica rubia volteo y el noto que ella le resultaba familiar, al siguiente segundo que se dio cuenta, que era nada mas que... INO

Ino- NARUTO!- Alzando la voz, Despues de eso abrazandolo, pero alejandoce rapido sonrojada, Despues notando los grandes cambios en naruto y quedando sorprendida

*En la mente de naruto*

Wow esa es ino?! Wow como cambio, despues le llegaron pensamientos pervertidos de los cuales no queria hablar

*Naruto*- Dios mio todo el tiempo con jiraiya me cambio

*kyubi*- Naruto pense que al fin te enamoraste de una chica, pense que era del otro bando

*Naruto*- Callate, zorro estupido! - Grito en su mente

*Volviendo con Ino*

Ino- Naruto! Naruto! tierra a naruto! Dijo ino, enfandada

Fue cuando naruto reacciono y le dijo:

-Naruto- lo siento ino, pensaba en algo...

Ino- ... -Mostrando una sonrisa ironica

Naruto- Por cierto que hacias en mi casa?

Ino- Despues de que te fuiste fui con tsunade

-FASHBACK-

Ino al percatarce de que naruto ya se habia ido no pudo darle las flores en forma de agredecimiento o era algo mas...?:v

no podia dejar de pensar en el solo lo que las chicas de su edad pensarian de alguien que les gusta pero se le vino una idea para agradecerle su ``amistad``

fue a la torre de hokage, llego sin ningun problema toco la puerta y solo oyo un ``pase`` cuando entro pudo ver a tsunade viendo unos papeles se volteo y vio a ino y le pregunto:

tsunade- hola ino por que tu visita tan repentina-le dijo curiosa

ino- hokage-sama vengo a pedirle su ayuda-dijo un poco seria

tsunade- dime-dijo ella

ino le conto sobre lo que paso con naruto , sakura ella y tsunade solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo

tsunade- asi que quieres agradecerle a naruto de alguna forma eh?-dijo la quinta

ino- si, como podria hokage-sama?-dijo insistiendo

tsunade- naruto nunca limpia su casa uuummm creo que ya se lo que puedes hacer-dijo sortando una carcajada

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

naruto- guau-solo alcanzo a decir eso

ino- por que te sorprende?-dijo confundida

naruto- nunca crei que alguien pudiera limpiar esto(señalando toda su casa) y nunca lo espere de ti gracias-dice lo ultimo con una sonrisa marca naruto

ino- no-no fue nada-dijo sonrojandose tipo hinata

Despues de eso naruto vio que ino se hiba a la cocina para sorprenderse de que ella traia algo muy comun para el era nada mas ni nada menos que... Ramen

Cuando ino hiba a entregarle su comida a naruto, estaba tan nerviosa que se tropezo y lleno de ramen a naruto

Naruto- Mierda mi chaqueta favorita (la unica que tengo T-T)

Ino- lo siento naruto-kun dijo asustada y tartamudeando

Naruto- tendre que cambiarme (Oie khe riko)

*Naruto se quito su chaqueta sin tener en cuenta que ino estaba hay viendolo notando como el se sonrojaba mas rojo que un tomate*

Ino- naruto que haces?! *se tapa los ojos*

Naruto confundido le dice- Que pasa ino?-notando la escena se fue al cuarto lo mas rapido que pudo

saliendo despues de haberse cambiado notando que ino estaba limpiando el ramen derramado

naruto-no tienes que limpiarlo ino-chan-dijo serio

ino- no te preocupes no es nada fue mi culpa-dijo algo trite

naruto-no fue tu culpa no te sientas mal - dijo con una sonrisa

ino-por que no nos sentamos y me cuentas lo que haz hecho este año y medio?

naruto-claro por donde empiezo?

Despues de eso los 2 se sentaron y se pusieron a hablar de lo que habia pasado ese año y medio que no se habian visto

TO BE CONTINUE...


	3. cap 2

HOLA PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO AQUI ESTA DISFRUTENLO

Al dia siguiente en el cuatro de de naruto se encontraba durmiendo de pronto los rayos del sol uliminan su cuarto Haciendo Que this despierte Suavemente de su cama

Dio Un largo suspiro y se levanto ESTABA A punto de irse al baño CUANDO de Repente se le vino a la mente algo Algo que no debio a ver Olvidado.

naruto - ¡TENIA QUE REUNIRME CON BA-CHAN -dijo acto Seguido corrio se ducho al Mismo Tiempo Que se cepillaba salio Corriendo de Su Casa pecado desayunar

Concentrado en Lo Que Tsunade le haria por olvidadizo, llego una torre oir la de hokage Llegando a la puerta Tocando nervioso al ONU `` pase`` trago saliva y entro

naruto - Email hola abue ..- no al Terminar Pudo resivir ONU puñetazo por parte de Tsunade rompiendo la puerta y estrelandolo con La Pared del pasillo

Tsunade - TE ESPERE AYER TODO EL DIA NARUTO-DIJO Gritando y furiosa

naruto - perdon-DIJO Cubierto Por los escombros

Tsunade - Tengo Que Decirte Algo - Dijo triste con la cabeza baja

naruto - umh?

Tsunade - el Consejo no te quiere en La Aldea - Dijo bajando la cabeza

naruto quedo en choque y al reincorporarse.

naruto - Que por ? - serio DIJO

Tsunade - sin Quieren al Kyubi en la aldeas y le estan Diciendo un Los Aldeanos Para Que Pongan en contra de ti-DIJO seria

de Repente alguien entra por la ventana es Jiraiya.

Jiraiya - tusnade ya le contaste ? - serio DIJO

Tsunade asintio en solitario.

naruto - Que Pasara Ahora ? - DIJO EL

Tsunade - Esto Es Lo Que HAREMOS ...- sin Continuar Pudo

de Repente entraron 4 Ambus Que Entre Ellos Hacen ONU jutsu ilusor Que deja un naruto en el piso ya Jiraiya y Tsunade arrodillados solo para ver como como secuestraron un naruto

-Tsunade (Susurrando) Danzo ...

-Jiraiya Y Tsunade Caen tambien al suelo

Horas despues ...

Jiraiya despierta y Agita un despertarla tambien tsunade párr

-Jiraiya (Agitado) Tsunade Han secuestrado a naruto, Que hacemos?

-Tsunade Se Queda sin palabras ... Solo para reincorporarse y Decir: Avisa a las patrullas párr su busqueda

* Ambos salen por la ventana párrafo buscar informacion del Paradero de naruto

Pecado -Ambos Salieron darse Cuenta Que alguien estubo escuchando Toda La conversacion en la puerta-

-ino Llamo a todos SUS compañeros párrafo REUNIRSE en el Campo de Entrenamiento numero 8

* 30 Minutos despues Todos Llegaron al campo Confundidos por la Llamada de ino *

-Shikamaru: Le PREGUNTA: Que SUCEDE ino, Porque Llamada ESA repentina bronceado?

-Choji: Dinos ino, Tengo Que comer - Dijo pensando en costillas

-ino Explico Lo Que escucho y Todos quedaron en golpes

* De Mientras, Jiraiya y Tsunade ya Estaban armando Grupos de patrullas párrafo buscar una naruto excluyendo la idea de Que Fue Danzo *

* Mientras Tanto ino Y compañeros SUS *

ino terminaba de explicar lo escuchado

-Sasuke: dobe ...- Dijo con Un poco de tristeza en su rostro - Recordando Como el trataba de un Naruto-

-Shikamaru: Kiba, con tu olfato nos PUEDES guiar una naruto, Vayamos a su casa a buscar algo Para Que captes su olor-

Buena idea: -Todos

* Todos se dirigieron a casa de Naruto, solo para Encontrar ESTABA Que con llave *

-Lee lanza Una patada Que Manda la puerta un volar-

-Todos Entran a la casa de Naruto, y se sorprenden de Que esta limpia-

-Todos: OMG Naruto limpio Su Casa, -ino: En Realidad fui yo

Todos Buscan ropa de naruto, Y Kiba y Akamaru la olfatean ...

* De Mientras, del tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade, ya Esteban desplegando su equipo en busca de naruto *

* Mientras Tanto, naruto despierta del una celda con su visión borrosa notando Que alguien lo observaba desde afuera, y no era Que TODO ... *

PERDON OTRA VEZ tratare de subir mas rapido chaoooooo


	4. Aviso

QUIERO AVISARLES QUE CONTINUARE ES QUE HE ESTADO VIAJANDO CON MI MAMA PERO PRONTO CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA Y MEJOR :v aunque voy a tardar pero no se preocupen la CONTINUARE


End file.
